The Melody of Two Hearts
by fun.lover2012
Summary: Characters: fun. (Mostly Nate, but includes appearances from Jack and Andrew), Sarah Lawrence (OC) Rating: PG-13 for language and character death Synopsis: Located above story
1. Chapter 1

The Melody of Two Hearts

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Category:** Fan Fiction

**Characters:** fun. (Mostly Nate, but will include appearances from Jack and Andrew), Sarah Lawrence

**Rating:** PG-13, for language, character death

**Plot:** Sarah is a 25-year-old who lives in New York, and works for her local magazine and is in charge of the music section of the magazine. Her boss comes to her and asks her if she could do the latest article on the ten bands that will rock 2012 and tells her that she can interview any band of her choosing. She chooses to interview the band, fun.. After she interviews them for the article, her and front man, Nate, begin falling for each other. After sending Nate her number, they begin dating. The bond between them begins to grow stronger. Drama unfolds as Nate tells the guys that he's leaving the band to have a life with Sarah. Months pass as Nate asks Sarah to marry him. A year goes by and they have twins. More drama unfolds as Sarah gets diagnosed with a brain tumor that is inoperable and she dies soon after. Nate is devastated as he now has to raise two kids on his own.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, except my OC, Sarah.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning as Sarah Lawrence rose up from her bed and looked outside her window and saw the sun shining through. She stretched, trying to get the tiredness out of her as she then threw the covers off of herself and stood up, heading towards her closet to see what she had clean to wear to work that morning.

"Hmm, no, no…ah, yes."

Sarah pulled out a white short-sleeved shirt, with a Navy blue jacket, and a pair of black dress pants. She then walked towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to go to the best job in the world.

Among the tall buildings surrounding New York, one of those buildings was where "Trend" magazine was operating in. The magazine company held over two hundred employees. Now, you might be thinking, why would a magazine company in New York employ that many people? "Trend" magazine was an entertainment magazine, almost like _US Weekly_ or _Entertainment Weekly_. It covered everything from music, fashion, movies, and the latest shows on television. It was the best job Sarah could ever ask for. She was in charge of the music section of the magazine, which meant that she had to go out and conduct interviews, find out what everybody was listening to at the moment, and what songs or albums were hot on the charts at the time.

After she got dressed, she went downstairs to the kitchen and poured some coffee into her travel mug, not bothering to add any creamer or sugar, as she liked her coffee regular, grabbed her bag and headed out the door towards her 2008 red Ford Taurus. She had been driving it ever since she got it for her high school graduation in 2007. It had been a loyal car to her and had only broken down once. It didn't take her long to arrive at work. After finding a parking spot, Sarah got out and walked inside, then over to the elevator where it had just opened. She pressed the number 10 button, as that was the floor that the office was on.

The doors opened as she walked out and entered the office, going straight to her desk and sat down. Sarah let out a big sigh as she looked around at the clutter that covered the table top. She sat up and began organizing the pile as a voice was heard. She looked up and smiled a little, seeing her boss standing by her desk.

"Morning, Sarah."

"Morning."

"You wouldn't happen to be busy, would you?"

Sarah looked down at the pile of papers she was organizing, then looked back up at her boss, and shook her head.

"No, not at the moment. Why?"

"I've got an assignment for you. We need an article about the ten bands that will rock the year 2012, and I'm giving you the opportunity to interview any band of your choosing."

This made Sarah smile like a 100-Watt bulb. She had just gotten into a band that was getting a lot of buzz lately. They came onto the Indie scene with the most popular song on the radio called "We Are Young". You couldn't go anywhere without hearing it. Their name was fun, with a period at the end. Everybody knew the story behind the name, but when she watched an interview, she felt bad for the guys, having to repeat it every time. She knew exactly who she was going to interview for the article. All she had to do was give their manager a call and set up the interview.


	2. Chapter 2

The Melody of Two Hearts

Chapter 2

The day seemed to drag on and on as Sarah's workday had finally ended at five. She smiled as she grabbed her belongings and made her way to the elevator to go down to her car. Once she arrived home, Sarah walked over to her desk, which had a laptop sitting to the right, a few papers here and there, a desk phone and a lamp so that she could see what she was doing without having to turn on the big living room light. She sat down and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, sitting it face up on the desk. Sarah had gotten a hold of the guys' manager and was about to call them to set up the interview meeting. Sarah picked up the phone, nonchalantly pressing the numbers scribbled across the paper. Two rings and she finally got an answer.

"Hi. My name is Sarah Lawrence. I work for Trend magazine here in New York and I was wondering if there could be a chance that I could interview the guys for an article I'm writing?"

"What is the name of your article?"

"It's about the ten bands that will rock 2012. My boss gave me the opportunity to interview any band I wanted to and I just really love this band."

"Oh, great! Sure thing! I will talk with the guys and see what they have planned, then I will give you a call back. Is there a specific date you have to have this by?"

"She just said to get it in as soon as I can."

"Okay, well, like I said, I will talk with them and then call you back."

"Great! Thank you so much."

"No problem. Have a great day."

"You too."

Sarah hung up as she folded the piece of paper back up and stuck it in one of the cups of the pencil holder she had sitting beside the phone in case she had to write a note. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was now six as she figured she might as well fix herself something to eat, then head to bed to start another workday.

The next morning, Sarah woke up bright and early, earlier than she would normally wake up. She went to her closet and did her usual routine of picking out her outfit for the day, getting a shower, then getting dressed. She decided that since she had some time left before she had to leave for work, she would eat a decent breakfast. Sarah passed by her desk and glanced down at her phone to see if she had any messages. The indicator read 0 as she walked into the kitchen, poured her coffee and got a bowl out of the cabinet. She then opened another cabinet and looked at all the selections of cereal she had.

"What should I eat today? How about some..Frosted Flakes."

She reached up and grabbed the box of Frosted Flakes and sat it down on the counter, not even noticing that her bowl of milk was right under the cabinet. As she set the box of cereal down, the bowl tipped over and milk splashed onto the floor.

"Shit!"

Sarah picked up the bowl and put it on the counter, then got some paper towel to clean up the milk, then threw it in the trash.

"Alright, let's try this again."

She opened the refrigerator and got the milk and poured the same amount she had in it before, then moved it over to the other counter so that it wouldn't be tipped over again. Placing the milk back into the refrigerator, she grabbed the box and the bowl of milk and walked over to the table.

Once she was done eating, Sarah cleaned up the dishes and put the cereal back into the cabinet. She checked the time agan and saw that she had just finished in time to leave for work. She entered the office and sat down at her desk, which still looked cluttered, but much better than the day before. Her desk at office looked a lot like her desk at home, computer to the right, desk phone, pencil holder, and of course, papers scattered everywhere. She was never the one to be clean and organized.

Sarah immediately got to work on some things that her boss had asked her to do and it seemed like the day just flew by. Before she knew it, it was five and time to go home. She couldn't wait to see if she had gotten a call from the manager. Sarah tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the tune of the song playing on the radio as she waited for the light to turn green. She pulled into the driveway and headed inside, placing her bag against the door where she always left it, then proceeded over to the phone, seeing a 1 flash on the answering machine.

"Yes! She called back!"

She pressed the PLAY button and listened to the message intently.

"Hi. I'm returning your call pertaining to the interview with fun. The guys would love to do the interview!"

This put a big smile upon Sarah's face.

"Just give me a call back to schedule a time for them to meet up with you. Thanks, and have a great day."

Sarah immediately picked up the phone and scrolled through the numbers that she had just recently called, hitting the redial button and waited for an answer. When she heard a voice on the other end, she began to get excited.

"Hi. This is Sarah. I just your message and I couldn't be any more happier."

"Great! When can they meet with you?"

"Anytime would be great. Um, I'd like to get the article in as soon as possible, even though there's no actual due date, so are they available…tomorrow?"

"Yes, they are. They said they would meet you in any place of your choosing."

"Okay. Tell them that I will meet them at the recording studio. We can do the interview there."

"Alright. What will be a good time?"

"Ah, let's see, tomorrow's Saturday so I don't have any work. Around one in the afternoon would be good."

"Okay. See you then."

"Alright. Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Sarah hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to grab herself a bite to eat for dinner, then headed straight to bed so that she wouldn't look a fright the next day.


End file.
